South Park reviews
by playboyXXX
Summary: This a story that reviews other south park stories and gives you guys our opinions on certain stories hope you guys enjoy our reviews and i hope you all enjoy this unique story


Summary: Me and my co partner Zack had this idea to do reviews for fan fiction community for a long time but we never got around to it. We do reviews on bad and good stories on south park. We do not play favorites on this story if you have a bad story we will call it out. No story is perfect so these reviews are based by the opinions of me  
Zack and pretty soon other people. Like i said these are based on opinions so you can take these with a grain of salt. Anyway have a great day and enjoy the story

Disclaimer: We do not own south park or any other characters in the show. Also we do not own Doctor Edward Richtofen he is part of Cod. The only charecter i own is Vinnie and the Producer(who will be given a name soon)

Producer: Okay people we are live i Action!

Vinnie and Co host Doctor Edward Richtofen come in the studio and sit in there seats as the camera's zoom on them

Vinnie: Welcome to our new show called South Park Reviews! Today is our first day trying this out. We are currently located outside Chef's abandoned house in South Park. My name is Vinnie and this is my partner Doctor Edward Richtofen

Edward:Blah Blah Blah lets just get on with the review, i wanna execute my master plan and become the all powerful Ruler of the Zombies MWHHHHH

Vinnie: O.O ummm ok (Why do i get stuck with a damn Nazi!) Well if you stop being crazy lets get on with the review ok?

Edward: Fine , the story is called Dirty Little Secret and its a story about betrayal,humor, secrets,betrayal and so much more Mhhhh just like me :). this story is made by... O.O wtf what kind of nickname is that its stupid like just O.O

Producer: Just say her name Edward For Fuck sake Were live!

Edward sighs and reads the name: Krazy Katieness. Like seriously whats up with that name?!

Vinnie: It sounds perfectly fine to me dude

Edward looks at Vinnie and he says: But its so weird its like if they made the best south park game ever and they never told me.

Vinnie: But dude they just came out with the Stick Of Truth a week ago

Edwards face Grows super pale and he shouts: What no way i thought... MOTHER FUCKER!. He walks out super pissed off and a hour later of commercial Breaks, he comes back super excited: Quickly lets finish the review the game is so great the Doctor Wants to kill everyone MWHHHHH!

Vinnie Smiles: Well the story takes place in South Park where the 4 boys meet this new kid named Kris but later int the story we find out Kris is actually a girl named Kelly who disguise herself as her dead bro to honor him

Edward: in my opinion the story is unoriginal i mean seriously so many people have done this idea before hell there's a great story where Kenny is actually a girl and its just excellent

Vinnie: i agree, Also butters isn't even in the story which is weird cause pip is in the story. At least put Butters in the story heck put in chef

Edward: yea i noticed that as well lots of main characters are missing. Personally make a cameo apperance with some of them for some of them. Esspically butters i love the little guy hes the cutest charecter ive ever seen before with his Yellow hair and beautiful eys ohh god i...

Edward turns around to see Vinnie and everyone laughing as the camera crew says GAY! everyone laughs as Edward hides his face in shame: OMG NUUUUUUU!

After everyone calms down Vinnie looks at Edward: Well i do like how she made so many refernces to the south park show. Like when Stan coached a hockey team LOLZ

Edward and Vinnie Start laughing so hard as they remember how Stan got his hockey team beat up by hardcore hockey players. !0 minutes of laughing later

Edward: you gotta admit Katie's back story is pretty interesting so far and each chapter i felt like reading more and more of the story. Like the Robby character i like im super interested in to know more about him. ^_^ in so happy to see someone as evil as me.

Vinnie: Robby is pretty interesting i guess well lucky for you we had a chance to interview him

Edward: Well sort of...

**Flash Back  
**

_As Robby comes in Fans say boo as he seats next to Edward and Vinnie:Yo Yo whats going on people im Robby a guy who fucks who i want and i don't care whose heart i crush in fact Vinnie how Big is your Wife if you know what i mean_

_Vinnie Glares at Robby and Edward chuckles:Well Robby many people have said you tried to rape/molest Katie before she left. How do you feel comiting something so Evil._

_Robby:Well i say thats untrue i love her... she used me and me and my love for her. for her own personal gain._

_suddenly__ Edwards wife comes in crying he Raped me _

_Edwards face glows Red and pulls out the thunder gun and shots it at robby as he gets launched into space_

**End of Flash Back**

Producer:well were out of time Vinnie give your score

Vinnie: the story is enjoyable. so i give it a 4/5. its a great story to read and enjoy. It was awesome to read and you should read it but it lacks a lot of main charecters,uses a storyline that is used before. but other than that its great

**Aftermath: 4/5 score rating**

**PlayboyX: well i hope you guys enjoyed this story make sure to comment on how you feel about this story**


End file.
